The Life of A Spoiled Spy
by ElleJJ
Summary: Cameron Elle Morgan, a sixteen year old spy who goes to school at a secret private accadamey for a all girl spy school. After getting over her former boyfriend Josh, a new type of spice comes to her school. The Blackthorne Boys. Can she conquer love and Circle of Cavan?
1. Chapter 1

_"Cammie, remember this when you get older...because these people are going to go after you when you're older. They are going to do anything in their power to force you into revealing this and you're not going to give up ok? So remember these lines." The man assures his little girl._

_The City of Love is where the wind blows_

_The city of love is under the man's nose_

_May it rest in a cove under the land_

_May it rest in a quiet space under my command_

_"Remember that when you're older," The man hugs his small daughter and then his wife._

_"Ok daddy," The small daughter smiles._

_"And always stay close to your Mommy she is going to keep you away from danger while I leave for a while."_

_"Where are you going Daddy?" The man's eyes filled with tears._

_"J-just to do some work. And when I...when I come back we'll have ice cream," He could merely manage to say the rest."I love you sweetheart."_

_"I love you too daddy," He continued to kiss the bed of the little girl's hair and then kiss her mother. He then started to walk away and disappear out into the sunset._

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie P.O.V<strong>

"Cammie you look beautiful today," My mom smiled."Its just like every year...just be yourself."

My mom tells as if thats going to be a easy thing to do, I guess shrugging out that I know thirteen languages, ten forms of fighting, and your mother work as a headmistress at your school was pretty easy to do. Oh and did I mention I go to a "snobby" school called Gallagher Academy that is a school for "privileged girls" or Exceptional Young Women? How about I just spell it out for you... S-P-I-E-S. Yup, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan codename Chameleon and I come from an international group of girl spies.

I know what you're asking yourself. A school for spies? Impossible. Well you're just going to have rephrase everything in your life you have called impossible. Because this is a special, you will never ever hear something this private in your life. You can try to ask the ask everyone you know maybe but they will just make you look crazy. So I'm going to tell you, all of you guys that have been considered crazy because such a top secret, you're not.

Yes, no one will probably ever read this (unless you have the access of level six) but hey, there's still a chance!

Why don't I start with where I am locate which is Gallagher Academy in Roseville,Virginia in the country U.S. It was the first day back from summer and girls were moving back in from all around the world. From the U.S all the way to China girls flooded the school. I notice familiar faces and new faces but all I was looking for is my three friends.

"Chameleon!" A familiar british voice cried my name out. A girl with light hazel eyes and glowy cappuccino brown skin smiles at me.

"Duchess!" I cried back.

Meet Rebecca Alice Baxter codename The Dutchess. You would think Bex as a teenage girl would want to be the most popular, pretty, (which she already was) and date her crush. But let's not forget Bex is a teenage who wants to kick ass, ass, and ass. She was also one of my first friends at Gallagher Academy. She was strong, bold, and courageous.

Bex hugged my mom and then hugged me. Then we headed toward the east wing where our room was located. I dragged my back along and every once in a while the wheel of the suitcase would slam on my foot which was definitely not covered (I was wearing flipflops by the way). I limped the rest of the way while Bex proudly carried her suitcase without any sign of tiredness. She turned and looked at my black and blue foot and then back at me.

"Bloody Hell Cam you need to recover from the summer and get your strength up," We both start to laugh hysterically. The truth was I wasn't doing what all the girls were doing during summer. I wasn't visiting my the most awesome cities on earth or visiting my grandparents. I was actually acting like a teenage girl by morning the break up of my former boyfriend Joshua Adams. Joshua Adams was my first crush and boyfriend until my mom found out and forced us to break up by giving him tea to forget everything he knew. Ever since I could say I am a _little_ softer than I was before. But not like soft enough for me to go boy crazy. More like I was a _little_ emotional.

We finally arrived to our room. Bex slowly opened the door reveal our clean rooms that were left neat and dust free the day we left for summer. I walked over to my bed and dropped my heavy suitcase on the bed. Then at the same time me and Bex hugged out huge queen beds.

"Bond,"Bex sighed.

"Louise!" I cheered.

"Bond."

"Louise!" I know it was weird, but we named our beds. Bex named her bed Bond based off of James Bond, her celebrities crush. Normal girls would have boy band member they were in love with. While Bex loved her "on and off" relationship with the british spy.

"It's terrific to be back," Bex shouted and then twirl in a circle."I can't wait to see Mr . Solomon again." Who was her second crush and also our really super hot teacher.

"Eww Bex," It wouldn't of been a problem earlier this year but after Joe admitted he was good friends with my father it seemed like he was my uncle. And who would want to be told by your best friend that your uncle is hot. Though really that wasn't the thing that wasn't the first thing that came to my head when I thought of Joe. When Joe came to mind my dad came to mind and when my dad came to mind it reminded me that had been missing for ten years. I knew he was dead, but my Mom couldn't let my dad go and neither could a little piece of me either. But you definitely could not say this would not ever happen, having a father that was a spy was full of surprises.

"I wonder where Liz and Macey are they should've been here by now," I said and then belly flopped onto Louise. I rolled into the the blanket and yawned."I expect Macey to be fashionably late but this is so unlike Liz-"

"Oh I am so sorry I am late, the guys were taking sooo long to get all my bags," My small southern blonde friend croaked for air. The two suitcases were twice size as her and looked like they had been pushing her around the school. At the same time me and Bex go to take the huge suit cases away from her and put them on her bed. Liz stares at her bed and goes to hug one of her bed's mahogany wooden stand. Liz only had a twin size bed but the reason was because Liz was so small a twin size was like a queen size bed to her. "I missed you Tsutomu Shimomura!"

Meet Elizabeth Taylor Sutton codename Bookworm a sunburned short yet also skinny southern belle.

Even though looks like a girly and even comes off as one Liz is the type of spy who would most likely freak out if someone told her to hack a organization or even invent a weapon. You'd think when she was a little girl she played with barbie dolls. But really Liz was playing a computer and finding ways to hack IP addresses.

"Now," Liz sighs."How yall been doing?"

"I was doing great but Cammie here spent the whole summer with Ben & Jerry's carton and a collection of sad 90s romantic movies," Liz and Bex giggled at me.

"Ok first I only watched two movies and they were The Titanic and The Notebook. Second, it was only half of the summer ok?" They laughed even more."You guys would of done the same! If was James Bond or that hacker you Liz.

"He is not just _some_ hacker. He is a white hat hacker who managed to take down a huge super famous black hat hacker," Liz bragged.

"Potato-potato," Before I say anything else a beautiful girl with black jet slick hair and sparkling icy blue eyes.

"I'm back bitches!" Macey screams at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, basically new story... I totally hated where I was going with the other story and saw it as really confusing. I'm so sorry for that. I know you all probably really hate me but I started this story which is going to be different from the other story. Don't hate! I feel really bad but it had to be done... RIP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie P.O.V

"Hello all," after Macey comes in two men come in after with two huge suitcases in both their hands and sit the down around her huge king bed.

Meet Macey, Macey Ella McHenry code name Peacock. Macey has flauntingly beautiful pale skin that bring out her icy blue eyes and dark black hair. You would think she was a model for Vogue or teen fill in but she was actually the daughter of the senator of Washington, D.C. Yes she was kind of spoiled and rude at times, but once you got to know she wasn't a girl hate everyone. She actually love everyone...well let's not say everyone. We called her a teenage normspy, it was a play off of the word spy and normal because she loved being our boy communicator and shopping but also was very good at spying and rebelling . So beware boys because I wouldn't get on bad side.

"The jet was taking so long to take off...god I'm just so happy to be away from those asses," The asses she was talking about were her parents. Yes she hated her parents but not in the way she wants to hurt them,just in a way she doesn't want to be with them."Oh! Have you seen Josh around?"

Macey asked me as if my mom lets me go outside again. In fact, unless we were doing cove ops I could basically never go outside without being watched by her.

"There is no point of thinking about Josh anymore. My mom doesn't want it, gallagher doesn't want it, I really don't think Bex wanted it," I said.

"I liked him I just thought he was too normal to close ordinary. We're not ordinary so you in Josh didn't fit," Bex shrugs.

"It's not like I'm going to find a teenage boy spy-"

"Why not?" Liz challenged.

"They don't exist," we all answer in unison.

"The only time we're going to find another guy spy is when we're older...like CIA older," Bex whisper shouts.

"Well I can't wait until I'm old of enough to date a spy. I heard they are hot as hell," Macey blurted.

"Yeah and I heard they have got dark cute eyes-" Bex started off.

"And dark brown messy hair-" Macey finished her sentence.

"With the hottest dimples ever...," Liz's voice trailed off.

"I think that's enough boy talk for today so why don't we go to lobby I think my mom I going to do the welcome back speech," I explain.

We walk down our wooden and stone hallway which is filled of girls everywhere. We walk down the to the railing of the lobby which crowding with girls but I can still see my mom standing in the middle of the steps. I watched my mom raise her finger causing the girl to stop chattering and become silent.

"Welcome back ladies," she made a photogenic smile."Isn't love to be back?"

We responded with a cheer and clapping.

"Now today we are starting something special that we have never done before. It has taken us four months to get them prepared. But I won't do all the talking, let me have Dr. Steve Sanders dl the rest," My mom moved to the side to let a older man start talking.

"Hello ladies," The man waved his hand."Gillian Gallagher formed this school into a wonderful talented group of girls that show power no one ever can show. I'm am glad to say you guys aren't the only ones talented as well at such a young age."

The all the girls start to whisper causing small voices to echo off the walls. As a spy, learning new things was the weakest part for us, we already knew so much so learning something you think hasn't existed (just like spies) were unbelievable.

"Is he implying that there could be another school full of spies?" Liz yells over the whispers.

"Actually I'm implying there is another school full of spies," Dr. Sanders answers Liz. A roar of whispers break loose through the lobby."Without further ado lets us welcome The Blackthorne Institute!"

We cheered and clapped our hands rapidly as the doors opened to reveal the new students. As soon as they come in I have a thought immediately come to mine...they aren't girls-they are boys. We literally all gawked at the boys in silence and they gawked back.

"You didn't say they were boys!" Macey breaks the silence by yelling giving the boys and the girls her attention . After the girls go back into a whispering frenzy and the boys draw their attention to Macey, drooling over Macey's mom looked at me giving me the do something face.

"Macey cool it down gal," I tried to console her.

"They said they didn't even exist! Hell, they said we are the only school of spies that exist!" Macey ignored me. Mom shook her head in disappointment and started to walk up the staircase as she stared at me.

"Macey calm down! My mom is going to suspend you if you don't shut up!" I yelled.

"Let her," Macey started yelling again leading to more chaos of yelling and whispering. Mom gets up to the balcony and walks up next to me.

"I was handling it," I assured her.

"It didn't look like it," My mom spits back."Macey you are coming with me."

"Mom, Macey is just having a bad day," I try to convince my mom.

"I can handle a bad day, but this isn't the first bad day she has dad."

" you can't actually suspend me for telling the truth," Macey smiles. Or so she thinks...

"I can Ms. McHenry if you are causing a ruckus in the school and I would give you the benefit of the doubt but this is not the first time you have ever done this. Macey I will not ask you again," Macey tried to look at me for help but I shake my head. Macey twirls away in anger and walks down the stairs side by side with Mom. The boy's heads follow her body as she walks across the lobby. Pigs, one thing I guess boys and boy spies have in common. The lobby went back to silence.

"Why didn't you back her up?" Liz and Bex asked in unison.

"Against my mom? I would of heard her blabbering about Josh being the reason I'm "rebelling" against her for a week. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Well you're not gonna hear the end of it from Macey either," Liz urges me."What the heck is going on!"

"Excuse you all! This is not the way to act ladies!" Dr. Steve yells over the loud shouting of the girls. We trail back to silence again."You don't see the boys screaming over this announcement do you?"

Nope

"As I was saying, these Blackthorne students will be staying with us until the end of the school year. They will be living on the second floor east wing and will attend all of your classes."

"They are going to live a floor above us. This bloody brilliant!" Bex's eyes widened.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'll let you all get back to unpacking. Your classes will be like every normal class tomorrow," tone head back to our rooms and start unpacking on the floor.

"I wonder how its gonna be like with them around?" Liz threw a pair of slip ons in to her closet.

"Awkward," Bex said.

"The girls were twirling their hair at the sight of them...it's definitely not going to be awkward," I jam one of my uniform shirts into my dresser.

"Think about it they are literally right above us, talking about us giving their first impressions to each other. Don't you just wanna pass out?" Liz asked.

"No," I replied.

"Yes," Bex stared at me."Cam here is just being a bit of a debbie downer because of her former boyfriend."

"Is everything because of Josh now? I just am not looking to date any spies..."

"Something tells me you are," Bex smiles.

"You're not gonna let this go are ya Bex?"

"No I am not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV**

Holding grudges as spy was like hold three years of anger. Yet it was slow but then at then it sped up and exploded. So as spies, grudges were our best weapons on the field and in just real life. Just really think of it as cold hearted revenge. One person who is incredibly good at holding grudges would be long and behold Macey. Especially right now since Macey was being held in suspension.

"What do they even do in suspension?" Liz said as she slipped on her white fresh socks.

"Torture," Bex guessed while putting on her navy blue uniform jacket with the Gallagher logo on the corner.

"I think you just stare at a white wall for ten hours," I fix my hair into a ponytail.

"Macey is going to kill you when she sees you in class," Bex laughs wickedly."You're dead meat!"

* * *

><p>Bex,Liz, and me arrived to class and sat in our seats in the middle. Macey is sat next to me but stared at the board as we waited for everyone to sit down. As more people came in I saw that there was a mix between boys girls. Mr. Solomon walked over to his desk and sat on it as he took a long glance at all of us.<p>

"Welcome ladies...," He blinks."And gentlemen. My name is Mr. Solomon I will be your Covert Operation teach for the whole year. I'm going do a lot make you guys stronger than you are including by using your weaknesses. Luckily, I don't have to watch you all to get your weakness out. You all have the same two weaknesses every spy has...emotions and envy. Not only will I be using your weaknesses but I will also be helping you use your best weapon. What would that be Morgan?"

"Memory Joe," I answered right away.

"Mr. Solomon," He tried to correct me.

"Well if you're sleeping with my Mom I think I call you Joe right?" The class broke into whispers. Macey even looked at me and gave me the are you crazy face.

"I will talk to you after class then Cameron," He ignores me."Memory is your best weapon for a spy and the reason is because when you get older and when you are older you are going to have to go off of memory to solve problems and that can be hard. So, today we are getting to know the other Blackthorne students by creating a little memory game. In order for this to work I'm and going to put you in pairs. McHenry and Oso, Taylor and Sutton, Baxter and Blue, Fetterman and Iris, Walters and Jone, Ross and Karachi, Gomez and Alco, Aja and Kim, Nguyen and Senacio , Smith and Arvada, and last but not least Morgan and Goode."

We all stare at each other in confusion. Great, now I would have to talk to a group of spies that were spies. It was like talking long lost brother...what were you going to talk about. My name is Cammie Morgan and I go to a spy school. How about you?

Joe started to call all the names up and pairs them. Macey gets paired with a guy named Mickey who is short but also cute. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes that make him look like the perfect boy for Macey. Bex got paired with a boy named Grant, he was really tall and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes . Liz was paired with cutie nerd named Jonas, I wondered if Joe had picked our partners based on our personality . Finally, Joe came to my name.

"Morgan," He called my name and I stepped forward toward his desk."You will be partnered with Goode Zach..."

The boy stepped over and appeared next to me . It was totally embarrassing how long I was staring at the boy and how long he stared. But who couldn't stare at him forever? His dark dark brown messy hair and his gorgeous dark cute eyes that sparkled in the most amazing way. Weirdly, I could say he was much more a stud than Josh. And all my friends thought no one could top Josh.

"Morgan, did you hear me?" Solomon barks."You are with Zach Goode, you guys are going to ask as many questions as you can to each other under ten minutes Ten minutes each for both of you. You guys must answer truthfully because if you don't I will give a fat low zero. Here's your recorder and stopwatch, when your done go back to your seats. "

"Gotcha Joe," I pointed at him and then turn to walk away.

"Don't call me Joe, Cameron," He spat back.

"Joe I think we already established I was going to call you Joe," I lead Zach to a corner in the back of the classroom. I sit down and Zach does the same.

"Ok, why don't you go first?" Zach asked.

"Thats fine," I sighed. He starts to record and sets the timer.

"When were you born?"

"May 7th, 1998."

"How old are you?"

"16 going on 17."

"Where were you born?"

"Woah, yeah that's too personal."

"Babe, just answer the question. "

"Babe, is not my name."

"Joe isn't what you should call me either Ms. Morgan...answer the question ," Joe intervened.

"Roseville Hospital."

"What are the name of your parents?"

"Rachel Morgan," I glared at Joe."and Matthew Morgan."

"Are both your parents currently alive?"

"I donno."

"Why not?"

"My father went missing."

"And your Mom?"

"She is the headmistress of Gallagher so she is certainly not dead."

"When did you first attend Gallagher Academy?"

"December 12th, 2004 when I was six years old."

"Would you admit you are pretty?"

"What? Why?"

"So that's a yes?"

"No, I am average, just like every fish in the sea."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Its a question right?"

"Yes."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Joshua Adams."

"Joshie?"

"Ja-shu-wa."

"Joshie?"

"Can't you not?"

"I was just joking," He started laughing. I rolled my eyes."How long did you date him?"

"Four months."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"He found out I was a spy so my mom forced me to break up with him and then erased his memories of finding out about Gallagher."

"Last question..."

"Shoot."

"Are you attracted to me?"

I stared at him dumbfounded,"What?"

"Do you feel anything between us?"

"Yes," I glumly admit.

"That's all I needed to know," He smirks."Time was up two minutes ago... your turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie P.O.V **

"Who do think you are?" I start the recorder and timer.

"A guy," He smirked.

"No…who do you think you are?"

"Never thought about it and even if I did I wouldn't be able to."

"I wonder why," I muttered."Your Mom die or did your Dad die?"

"Dad?"

"And your dad did he die from suicide, car accident, or a freak accident?"

"No," His face darkened.

"Your father…he was killed," I lay down the words soft.

"You like to get into deep conversations don't you?" He smiled sadly.

"If you don't want to talk about it's ok I can move on."

"It's not like that I'd just rather you not know what's going on in my life."

"Why not?"

"Because," He smirked again."I just met you and I usually don't share my life with the first girl met."

"This is a grade right? Plus Who was the first girl then?"

"No–"

"It's a question Goode."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"His name was John," He looked away.

"What?" I stared in shock. He started laughing hysterically.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding," He smirked."Ok seriously, I met a girl name Alyssa and it turned out she wasn't the girl she said she was."

"What's that mean?"

"Alyssa was working with someone I can never trust so I broke up with her."

"So if your dad was killed…who sent you to Blackthorn?"

"My mom…she left and moved to Ireland and hasn't came back since."

"Ouch, how long have you trained at Blackthorn?"

"Eleven years."

"For eleven year your mom didn't bother to try to contact you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She just didn't."

"Was it because she was spy?" He immediately looked up from the marble ground into my eyes, but it wasn't a smile or a smirk. It was a slight smear of anger that you never thought you would see on his face."Zach, was she a assassin?"

"No, she is a murderer, and that is why I have never bothered to talk to her in any form or way," His dark deep brown eyes stare into me for almost what it feels like forever. I want to ask more but a part doesn't really want to know, some things are kept better in the dust.

"Where were you born?"

"Brooklyn."

"New Yorker?"

"Only for six years."

"Then?"

"I attended Blackthorn."

"And-"

"And times up," He smiles and reaches over my right shoulder to take the time near my crossed leg."I think we go back to our seats."

"Good."

"As in Goode?"

"What?"

"Never mind that was a terrible joke," We both get up and at the same stare at each other in the realization that everyone else was finished and waiting in their seats. They all stared at us in a harmonized way, as if they had been waiting for hour. I quickly run to my seat and stare into my notebook, I know Macey is staring me down right down along with Bex and Liz.

"As I was saying, after gathering information on our partners I want every student to state the information they learned about their partner from their memory," The who class moaned in laziness.

"Easy," Liz smile confidently. But who wouldn't have that much confidence with eidetic memory and photographic memory.

"I know it's embarrassing to share some of things about yourself. Just let this be a lesson, memory the closest and most successful so keep it as close to you as your best friend."

* * *

><p><strong>12:00~Lunchtime<strong>

"What's his name?" Liz asked.

"He is hotter than James Bond," Bex exclaimed.

"He's into but not in the girlfriend way," Macey rolled her eyes. I know she didn't want to talk to me but when it came to boy talk she couldn't help it."He likes you but he doesn't want you to be into him so he is trying to make you not like him."

"Macey I am so sorry for not sticking up for you when my mom suspended you I should've been there along with you. And guys, nothing is going on between me and the guy I was partnered with, I was just talking to him a bit."

"What is his name?" Liz asked.

"Zach Good with a e added to it."

"Awww," Liz covered her mouth."I totally ship it...Zammie."

"Do you guys have to do this every time I meet some type of boy?"

"Yes," They talk in unison."Its our job to look after our youngest friend."

True, I was the youngest of the three but only by eleven months. Because of that they treated like I five years old and used it against me all the time. I've never really understood why they made such a big deal when it came to boys, Macey had dated many guys but they never asked her how her experience was with them.

"He is the hottest guy I have ever seen on earth," Liz dangled her feet in the chair. She smiled in a ditty way and twirled her hair until it curled on her red small finger.

"What about Josh?"

"He surpassed Josh."

"Better get on it," Macey instructed me."All the girls were drooling over him in fact even I was drooling over him and that rarely happens to me."

"I'm not ready to get into any relationships, in fact maybe I don't want be tied up someone," I roll my eyes.

"I see," Macey sighed."You want a friends with benefits relationship. That's ok gurl!"

"Oh my gosh, no Macey that isn't what I meant-"

"How about this Cam, you should have him wrapped around your finger so when you are ready he will right there ready to start a relationship," Macey acted like that was so easy. Of course, she watched as romantic movies as me and had gotten used to that "he will wait for you while you get yourself together" fantasy. But really deep inside of us we both know in reality the guy cheats on you while are away and then leaves you for someone else.

"Come on Cam, if you don't go for him I will...no doubt," I stared at jet black haired girl and wonder if those words actually came from her mouth. Macey is actually willing to do something.

"Go for it," I pushed a croissant into my mouth.

"Omg! Now I ship Mach!" Liz covered her mouth again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie P.O.V **

The best part of a spy's school day is just like any norit's l kid's school day. The food. It is prepared for us by professional chefs from all over the world. I guess that was a perk that can be used to describe our school as "snobby". And yes maybe our school looked snobby, but the people in it were definitely not. I stuffed another croissant into my mouth and looked up at my friends who would usually be blinking at me, they were now smiling at something behind me.

"Who you guys looking at?" I asked them as I chewed.

"Me Gallagher Girl," I turned around to see the cocky guy I was force to pair up with during class. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder but I shrug his arm back off."What's wrong? Speechless?"

"Why are you here?" I rolled my eyes, not bothering to stare at his deep brown eyes.

"I came to see the beautiful Gallagher Girl and her pretty friends," The girls smiled and Macey flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Macey, " Macey let out a coy smile.

"Liz," Liz said.

"And I'm Bex, the very pretty british friend of Cam, Grant talks about me right?" Bex filed her pursuit on the conversation.

"Pretty much, he is as excited as you are...duchess," He smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Spy," I rolled my eyes."Kidding he told me."

"Ok," Bex smiled with flush in her cheeks."Continue on with Cam."

"Gallagher Girl what's the deal? I know its really hard not to want to like me, so once you're ready," He leaned over and softly whispered to into my ear. Oh god he made me feel so uneasy."Just tell me."

"Ok whatever," I gulp through the stammer. He leaves and I slightly turn to see him walk back over to the three people sitting at his table.

"Whatever? Cammie if that didn't make you want to kiss him then what will?" I can tell Liz is so annoyed by me, in fact I feel annoyed with myself. It so hard to not like a guy like him. He was unbelievably hot and strong but I promised myself not to go into a relationship and get hurt again and my goal was to keep it.

"It's obvious she does," Macey glared at me. That was a whole another story for her being mad at me, I really didn't want her to be now. "She likes him but she doesn't want to so she is trying to give herself reasons."

"Mace-"

"Cam, its fine I'm not going to try to get in between something I know will get serious sometime later. I will just get hurt and you will get hurt and everyone will get hurt."

"But Mace I won't, I don't like him so how will I? Look think of it this way, I only like Zach because of his face, so there will not be a problem."

"Zach is giving you his fake personality...his fake overconfident jock side. And once he shows who he really is you're going to be head over heels for him. Because that boy chase girl thing is just a decoy." All I could think was maybe Macey was right.

* * *

><p><strong>P.E~2:30pm<strong>

Today, was introducing the boys into our class which meant it was freestyle class today. But it also meant I going to get my butt kicked by Bex. Macey and Liz were in another class for learning to disguise your identity and basically lying about everything. I'd rather be in that class because the truth was I was a horrible liar. That, was one of my main weaknesses as a spy.

Our P.E teacher was Ms. Johnson, who was incredibility but did not look like it. Her looks disguised her talented strength and because of that guys always were caught off guard. Now, just think how the boys were looking at Ms. Johnson when she was doing her introduction.

"Ok girls and boys, today won't be a stressful day in P.E as usual so you guys are just going freestyle. Now there are weights, punching bags, etc, and fighting mats over there if you want to challenge someone. I don't want to see you all just playing around, this isn't what you guys are here to do so I expect you to all be doing what you're supposed to be doing. Got it?" We nod our heads."Ok go!"

Bex uncontrollably evilly smiled and walked over to the weights and I followed her as well. All I could do is look at her in confusion."Y'know normally we would be over at the punching bags or maybe the fighting mats."

"Saving the best for last," She smiled as she lifted the weights."By the six-o'clock your boyfriend flirting with Tina."

I turn around and see Zach talking to the barking chihuahua Tina Walters who is laughing way too loud. He keeps lifts as Tina twirls her hair."Let me remind you Bex, I met him...like literally a few hours ago. I bet you that I am just another girl part of his game."

"Hmm," She stops lifting for a moment and observes Zach wrapping his arm around Tina and waving his hand around the room. For a slight moment I feel a tiny bit of jealousy of Tina, but who wouldn't if a guy that hot flirted with cute?"You know maybe you're right, but still got to have hope right?"

I roll my eyes and after sixty two lifts put the weights down to pick up heavier weights and turn to her."Hey what about that guy Grant? I never got to ask you about him."

"Oh yeah Grant," She said cheerfully."Grant is sooo nice and he invited me to see the fireworks for a festival in town."

"Are you going to go?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to get in trouble for leaving the school without them knowing."

"Macey, Liz, and me can cover you."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh," I put the weights down and put my hair into a ponytail."No biggie."

"Awww thank you Cam" Bex blinked at Zach and Tina as she laid the weights back down."Come on lets go over to the punching bags."

I grab her arm."That so happens to be in front of Zach? Nice trick Bex, but why don't we go over to the elliptical or treadmill?"

"Alright you got me, so now we are going over there so Zach can see your a** and crawl back to you Cam."

"I don't care Bex come on I come here to train not to canoodle with the boys staying here. And really I think Gallagher is setting us up."

"Cam what are you talking about?"

"I mean," I walk toward the ellipticals but Bex pulls me back toward the Zach."Gallagher never keeps secrets from us, so why do it now? What's up about Blackthorn that they could never tell us?"

"They are full of hot boys?" I shake my head disappointment."Ok, ok I will help you launch your investigation on Blackthorn. But if you do the punching bags with me."

"Deal," She grabbed my hand and drags me to the punching bags letting get a quick glance at Zach who looks like he is about to kiss Tina. Our eyes lock for a moment causing him I guess to second guess kissing. I hold the punching bag and she begins to punch. "Hey Bex?"

"Yeah," She grunted the words out as she shot one solid punch to the bag.

"Have you ever-," I'm interrupted by a very hard force from the punching bag."Have you ever wondered how we would be if weren't be spies?"

"Well," She forces another punch into the the bag causing me step back."Macey would be a spoiled brat, I would be angry all the time, Liz would still be smart, and you...you wouldn't change."

"Huh," I stopped and thought for a moment but unfortunately Bex didn't, she pulled another punch just hitting me in my nose. I hated to be dramatic but I staggered on to the ground accidentally. Why don't I explain what was happening.

A) My nose was bleeding...really bad

B) My whole class was staring at me

C) Not only was Bex trying to help me but Zach was too

D) God I was bleeding a lot

"Cammie! Are you ok!" Zach and Bex yell at me in unison.

"Yeah, I'm just bleeding a little bit," I feel my nose with my finger and dark gooey liquid comes from sinks in to my hand."Maybe a lot."

"Cammie are you dizzy?" He stuck out his hand.

"I'm not having a concussion smart one," I reluctantly grabbed his hand and held on to his shoulder as I got up."I need to go to the nurse."

"No duh Cam," Bex sighed. Ms. Johnson immediately ran up toward me and just blinked at me with shock.

"Morgan you ok?" I respond to Ms. Johnson's question with a nod."Goode and Baxter, both of you take her to the nurse and everything else get back to work."

The most embarrassing thing was that Zach was actually walking with his hand on my shoulder and for once I didn't slap his hand off. Maybe it just because I was too tired.

"Sorry Cam, not only did I catch you off guard but I made you bleed," Bex laughed.

"Gallagher Girl, I just want you to know-" I cut off Zach.

"I don't care Zach who you can talk to whatever girl you want to I'm not going to stop you."

"No," He smirked."It's not about that. Cammie you need to work on shielding yourself when someone attacks. Even if you didn't know it was coming you still should of had that instant moment you felt it coming."

"I know-"

" Then why didn't you do it Gallagher Girl?" He spat back I looked at him for moment and then stared back at the ground."What? Are you upset about Tina?"

"I don't care..."

"Yeah right," Bex snorts.

"If it makes you feel better Gallagher Girl I can't stop looking at when you walk in the room...and I know that sounds cliché because I just met you but when it clicks it clicks." I swear right after he said those words the hallway got silent, and it stayed that way until we got to the nurses.

"Well honey, everything is looking good now," She smiled and tilted my head back as she applied the ice on my nose."Just be careful and keep the ice on even if it feels like the blood is gone."

"Got it," I said.

"And honey," The woman stared at me with weariness."Be careful and watch out."

Zach let out a chuckle as he stood arms crossed. Of course, Zach knew he was right and was going to blurt it out any second."So I was right huh Gallagher Girl?"

"Whatever," I choked the words out.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? And I know you guys were worried that I would add Mach but its all good guys...hope you enjoyed it until later!<strong>


	6. I Can't Stop Smiling

Cammie P.O.V

No seriously I can't,I guess maybe it was just because I couldn't go to sleep. My friends thought I had insomnia and maybe they were right. Or maybe it was just a urge I hat to get up in the middle of the night and walk through the beautiful palace I called school- No wait, home sounded much better.

There was a short lullaby my dad use to sing to me before I went to bed every night. In fact, it was his last words to me and he wanted me to remember them. I did, when I walked through the school when it was really dark out I would hum the beautiful words to myself. I hummed the last words he hummed to me.

For some reason it gave me this voice in my head that gave every single question in life and I hated it. I tried so hard to keep my mind off my dad going missing, but I always wanted to know who wanted my dad so much?

My mom told me to write my feelings down but they had become so fond to me it was like your favorite song you knew lyric by lyric. The questions were always who wanted my dad so much? Who were they? When were they coming for me? I never bothered to tell my mom to because if I did she would go full mama bear. She would code red our school just so it could be on lock down and never let me go anywhere. That was also the same reason I didn't tell my friends either. They always thought I just liked to sit on the window pane and stare up at the stars while singing the song "Tomorrow" like Annie...Ok so maybe I sung it a couple times.

"...I still don't like it. You can't talk to her without flirting half the time. I want you to look out for her not date her," I heard Joe's voice come surprisingly from Joe's classroom. I slowly glide near his door and listen there silently."She's my god daughter, and I promised Matt I would keep her out of danger. I want you to promise the same Zach."

Zach? Did he just say Zach? As in the Zach that has been flirting with me for two weeks? As in the Zach that attends Blackthorn? Maybe I was just really sleepy or just dreaming but I think Zach and Joe were talking about me. My head was spinning around and around.

"Got it Joe, no more playing around with Cammie, I'll be there to protect her from The Circle and my Mother," I recognized Zach's voice instantly."Besides I was just messing with her."

Now,my nlood was boiling making me want to run in there and yell at them both. I guess Zach and me had different definitions of "messing" with someone. Zach has been repeatedly telling me he liked me and now he just said he was "messing" with me. God boys are way too complicated, Am I right girls?

"Good," Joe paused."I'll see you next Saturday?"

"Yup," Zach said. I could hear the footsteps sound closer so I ran down the hallway until I found my room. If there was thing I knew for sure...

We need to start our own Cove ops.

* * *

><p>Bedroom~4:30a.m<p>

I got up and stood in the middle of the dark room, I admired the Sun rising slowly yet quiclky from the orange horizon. I take a nice steady deep breath,"Rise and shine girls!"

I screamed until my throat started to burn.

"What the heck is going on?" Macey croaked.

"Covert Operations Meeting," I smiled.

"Are you f*cking kiding me? Its f*cking Sunday! I want to sleep until twelve p.m without being interrupted and I want to cuddle in my ninja turtle jams while watching Project Runay!" Macey yelled.

"But it's important!" I whined.

"No one gives a sh*t!" Macey shouted into her pillow. I swear Mace became pure evil when she didn't get her sleep.

"I'm with Macey," Bex said. I thres my hands up in annoyance."Just saying your the one who woke us up at 4 bloody a.m! So shouldn't we be annoyed?"

"Its actually 4:36 and-"

"What's the bloody difference?"

"Look guys, lets just listen to her so we can all go back to sleep," Liz yawned the words out. Liz, was literally the only one of my friends that was nice even when she was super sleepy.

"Fine," Madey poked her head out from under her covers and glared at me with her icy blue eyes."Go on."

"Ok," I walked over to one of the free closets we didn't use and pulled out a huge white board on rollers into the middle of the room."This is my word cloud I've been working all night."

They all got up and slowly walked up to the board, admiring it with confusion. Even Macey had to put on her reading glasses Macey secretly wore. Liz slowly observe the white board I wrote words.

"So many...words," Macey said. The three girls circled the board like the were at a art exhibit.

"When did you do this all?" Bex asked.

"Last night," I sighed."Finally fell asleep at 3 am." They looked at me with horror and concern.

"Cammie you ahve to go to bed now!" Macey said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I tried... I really tried Macey and then I finally went to sleep for a hour atleast. But I can't stop thinking about...," I pointed to the board."all this."

"Cammie you just need sleep-"

"No Macey, I don't. See I woke up think I needed to add more," I pointed to the board."And these questioned my insanity- that questioned everything I thought was normal in my life. So, I want you guys to tell me if I am or not crazy," I point to the board again."Just tell me."

"Ok start your...presentation so we can go to sleep," Liz answered.

"Ok, so Blackthorn Boys are our main focus because they hold the keys to the secrets Gallagher never tells us."

"Gallagher never keeps secrets," Bex assured.

"They kept

Blackthorn from us didn't they? Who knows what else they have behind closed doors. And that's where Joe comes in. Last night, Joe and Zach were talking about a bunch of things like me, my dad, and...," I point to a word on the board."The circle."

"What's that?"

"Same thing I keep asking myself, when Zach was talking he mentioned that be will keep me safe from his mom and the Circle. Which means this circle thing and his mom want me for me some unknown reason. Motive unkown. Joe must know why my dad is gone and maybe solve what happened to him. I know Joe was close to my dad becuase my dad made Joe my godfather."

"No way," They said in unison.

"I heard Jos say something like Matt made me prmose to protect my god daughter...I think he was talking about me. I think there is some type of organization that possibly killed my dad and is coming for me." The room is silent for a few moments. They all have the same nuetral face as they stare at me.

"Cam thats a very strong hypothesis-"

"But there's no proof," Liz blurted out before Bex could finsish her sentence."I'm not saying your crazy I'm just saying you need more evidence than that."

"That's why I want to make a covert operations, and our targets are Zach Goode and Joe Solomon.


	7. When Goode Have a Bad Side

"Hold on, you want us to not only target Zach but our cove ops teacher too? As in the guy who knows three times as much as us when it comes to spying? Your way over your head this time Cammie," Bex assured me.

"If I keep crashing their Saturday night meetings I can get as much evidence we need. And think about it, what do Joe and Zach had in common with each other?"

"They are both seriously hot," Bex laughed.

"And they both want me to open up to them. If I start talking to them more maybe I can get some things out of them.

"Ok I could see that for Zach…but not for Joe. If you started being nicer he would notice something was up."

"Baby steps Bex, nice long baby steps. Now Liz, can you hack the CIA and maybe to find information about this thing called the circle."

"Cam you're asking me to hack the CIA. They have the most highest security system ever."

"It's ok if you can't–"

"Oh I can, it would just take me a long time to get in. But, if I can get a social security–and the agent has to have high access…I can just log in like a normal agent. Anyone?"

"I don't think my father or mother knows that much," Bex admitted. Her answer directed their eyes to me.

"My mom keeps hers in her bra."

"Ok," Bex muttered." So you can't like pickpocket it?"

"Bex! I cannot just casually search her boobs for the card!"

"But if you pickpocket-"

"Bex, it's not a form of pick pocketing when she knows I'm stealing from her."

"But if there is-"

"There is no casual way of looking through someone's boobs…ok?"

"Do you know where your dad's card is?" Macey ignored me and Bex.

"My house, but my mom has it locked up and protected by a spy she hired to be the guard of the house while we've been gone."

I hadn't called my house home ever since my dad went missing and my mom sent off to Gallagher when I was five years old.

"Maybe we can go walking and by walking I mean sneak into the house for about half an hour," Macey offered.

"No the spy will know something's going on."

"We sneak in then," Bex said. "End of story."

"So when do we do this?" Liz asked.

"Twice a week, it's going to take us a while if my mom has hidden the card. Liz maybe you can stay on campus and try hacking the CIA while we look for it?"

"Yeah," she reluctantly agreed." I'm just going need two huge lays chips bags and two liters of sprite."

"Umm ok?"

"What? A girls got cravings."

"So everyone in?" Bex ignored me and Liz. We all nodded our heads."Good."

* * *

><p>Bedroom~ 12:46am<p>

I lifted my head in horror from my bed along with sucking a bunch of air in and breathing out. The room was dark,pitch black still. I turned to my night stand and picked up my phone to check the time—12:46. I sat up and ran my hair through and checked on my friends who were quietly sleeping their sides I their bed.

"Cammie," I flinched at Liz calling my name.

"Liz," I sighed." You scared me."

"Sorry, I heard you talking in your sleep…were you dreaming again?"

"Yeah, Liz just go to sleep and I'll tell you why later," I yawned.

"I can't…I'm a light sleeper," I smiled." What was the dream about?"

"It was a about my dad again, but this time I _was_ my dad. And they were killing me."

"Who?" Liz's eyes widened.

"I don't Liz, but they were torturing him," I shuddered at the word torture everyday. I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and headed for the door.

"Where you going?" Liz watched me as I walked to the door.

"Walking."

"Ok well…goodnight," she grinned. I nodded and creaked the door open and closed it behind me. Then as I started walking down the hallway a shadow appeared.

"Cammie?" I froze as the shadow called my name. He moved into the moonlight from one of the windows in the hallway."Cammie it's Zach."

"Oh hey Zach," he revealed his glowing eyes."why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up so early?" He asked back and took two more steps closer to me.

"I asked you first."

"I wasn't sleepy," he shrugged."You?"

"I just like to walk late."

"I guess you're not sleepy either," he scanned me up and down."nice pajamas."

I looked down at my cotton powerpuff girls pajamas that had the character blossom spread down one of the legs. Suddenly I felt embarrassed. "Oh yeah, Macey got Liz, Bex, and me powerpuffs pajamas. Liz has bubbles and Bex has buttercup while I have blossom…and you probably don't know what I'm talking about…" I muttered the rest to myself. I tried to see what I could say about what he was wearing but all he wa wearing was a gray fit t-shirt that show off his muscles and blue boxer shorts." So you really want to know why I'm here?" I try to stop the awkward silence. I pointed to the window pane next to him.

"Annie the movie was my favorite movie ever, so I would song tomorrow to myself at night like annie did on the window," I walked over to it.

"Do you still-"

"No, I mean I used to do it all the time but now I only sing it when I can't go to sleep."

"That's pretty interesting," he tried to keep himself from laughing."You want to know what I do which is pretty nerdy?"

"What?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"We'll, when you live at my spy school they don't let you go out into the city outside our school. So I would sneak out and run into the city."

"Why?"

"I read a lot of superman comic books, so it reminded me of superman on earth. On krypton he's just like anyone on the planet. But on earth he can do something him different."

"Wow…that's really nerdy," I busted out laughing.

"At least I don't stare up at the stars and burst into songs from annie."

"Hey that is very offensive," I punched his arm as he laughed. Then I notice a red bruise lower from where I hit him."oh my god!"

"What?" He squinted at me. I grabbed his arm and examined it closely to see if it was what I think it was. As I saw what it was my eyes widened and I dropped his arm to cover the o my mouth was making.

"You have a hickey!" I moved my hand away from my mouth.

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah–oh please I've been trained to tell if that is or not a hickey and it's clearly a hickey."

"I hate teenage girl spies," he rolled his eyes.

"Who was it…Tina?"

"Does it matter?"

"You did! Oooh you got a hickey from a barking chihuahua whore…oh! And what happened to your the only person I see when i walk in the room?"

"I smell jealousy."

"And I smell a liar who likes to womanize," I glared at him.

"You're angry?"

"Well I don't let players see my good side."

"But you kinda did just a few seconds ago," he smirked at me.

"I hate you," he looked at me at as if I was crazy but still kept a smile on his face.

"Gallagher girl, I'm going to give you a pass because your hormones are screaming from the roofs."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes and started walking back to my room.

"Where you going?"

"Far away from you," I got up to my door.

"Ok Gallagher girl…or say jealous girl," I stuck my younger put at him before I closed the door and forced myself into my bed


End file.
